


Instinct

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thousands of years ago, cats were worshipped as gods. Cats have never forgotten this." (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "curiosity killed the cat" at LiveJournal's 100 Ghosts. Written in 2008.

The demon/cat/girl/god/hunter (her kind didn’t have a name) was so _proud_ that she’d recognized the two men as Hunters. Followed them here. She’d tear their throats out -- the tall one first. She entered the abandoned house silently, heading up the stairs, when she heard a mechanical whirring coming from the cellar. She’d start with the second floor – no, she’d search the _cellar_ first. Much better plan. The noise grew louder as the demon/cat/girl/god/hunter padded down the cellar stairs. What was that noise? Oh. Just a little wind-up dog. Why would … oh. Ow. She meant to die like that.


End file.
